Oh Yeah
Oh Yeah first premiered in the Big Time Rush Season Two episode Big Time Songwriters. The song was released on the first album BTR. Oh Yeah is the first song written by Big Time Rush that was released. In the show, the song is a mash between "Oh" by Kendall and Carlos and "Yeah" by Logan and James. Lyrics All Oh yeah (oh yeah oh yeah) Oh yeah (oh yeah oh yeah) James So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I gotta do to get you close to me? If I run away tonight will you follow me? C'mon c'mon c'mon (oh yeah) I see you standing there all alone (all alone) Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello Cause when the lights start flashing everybody knows It's on it's on it's on All (Hey) Say anything you want I turn the music up 'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where I'll leave it all behind To be with you tonight And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah yeah James And now it's time I gotta make a move We could be together if you only knew (only knew) Cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose C'mon c'mon c'mon (Oh yeah) I can't seem to get you out of my mind (oh no) And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (make you mine) I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Ohhhh All Say anything you want I turn the music up 'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where I'll leave it all behind To be with you tonight And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah yeah [Logan and Kendall] I know the night is ending And time just keeps on running out I gotta find my way to you Oh yeah All Say anything you want (say anything) I turn the music up 'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where (we ain't going nowhere) I'll leave it all behind To be with you tonight (come on) And everybody's screaming (everybody'screaming) oh oh oh oh oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Is screaming oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Come on Oh yeah oh yeah I wanna hear u say Oh yeah, oh yeah Trivia *“Oh Yeah” is another standout track which was co-written by Rudolf and the band, and features the New York native’s signature rock fusion vibe. “‘Oh Yeah’ is kind of about this discovery” James explains. “It starts off with the chorus line ‘Who am I supposed to be’ and it’s kind of about asking, ‘What am I supposed to do to get you to like me?’ but it doesn’t even matter if you like me or not because we’re going to have a good time.” Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Videos Category:1st Album Songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs